<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent Blunder by sonderings (lacunaletters)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930639">Innocent Blunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaletters/pseuds/sonderings'>sonderings (lacunaletters)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Dark, Death, Gen, Here we go, I think?, Murder, honestly this is kind of..., the violence isn't really graphic imo but just to be safe! I'll tag it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaletters/pseuds/sonderings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself needing a savior. Oikawa happens to arrive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent Blunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>You recognize that tone, and even though the insides of your stomach don’t work, you feel sicker than you’ve ever felt before.</p><p> </p><p>Your neck snaps sharply to the side to meet the owner of the voice<span>—</span>a pleasant smile graces his features, expression bordering the lines of amused and fascinated.</p><p> </p><p>His grin broadens impressively at your horrified state<span>—at your </span>wild eyes and fangs dripping red. His glance goes to the limp, dead body you’re cradling to the five other corpses surrounding you.</p><p> </p><p>“What a mess,” he repeats. “Got a little carried away don’t you think so, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>Like a ragdoll, the person falls from your hands into some twisted position on the ground as you stand up. Half-heartedly wiping at the blood that stains your chin and neck, you hear your company mumble <em>Tsk, what a waste of food.</em></p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here, Oikawa?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs at that. “Is this how you use your breaks? Three a.m. off-duty meal time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t,” you shakily protest. “I didn’t mean to-”</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head and pouts in fake pity. “What? Didn’t mean to suck the life out of a couple of humans? Animal blood doesn’t satisfy you anymore now?” he mocks, snickering. “That’s rich.”</p><p> </p><p>As humiliating as it is to be found in this situation by Oikawa Tooru of all the cruel and wretched creatures there are in the world, you ignore his presence and your attention switches to what you need to do now<span>—</span>how to rid your six-person slaughter as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Your thoughts race in collisions. You knew <em>they</em> would be coming soon, and you couldn’t get caught. They couldn’t find you like this<span>—</span>and Oikawa. Oikawa <em>knows</em> you can’t get caught. He knows very, <em>very well</em> that especially you of all people cannot get caught and curse him if he’s sticking around to see how they would react if they catch you.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this is bad.</p><p> </p><p>Jittery, you rake your hands through your hair to try to think of the solution to this untouched disaster of yours. Your breathing is a frenzy and the dead eyes of your victims are taunting as you look back and forth between them<span>—</span>“What are you going to do?” they say.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's comment is all too obvious, breaking your tense, nervous concentration. “You’re freaking out.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s true. You are freaking out. Time’s already been spent and who knows how much longer you’d have to leave the area clueless of the mishap that took place. Your panic is giving you nothing but restless qualms.</p><p> </p><p>You feel like you’re going to die, which really wasn’t too far way in the future.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a slip of the mouth. A rhetorical exhale meant for no one else’s ears but your own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do I do?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gives you your answer.</p><p> </p><p>Before you can even blink, he’s there. Cold fingers of both hands spread against your jaw, lacing into your hair and his figure pressed to your own.</p><p> </p><p>He parts his lips and leans down towards your neck, hot breath fanning over cool skin. Oikawa mutters something about you being a terrible, sloppy eater and you flinch in surprise because that’s now his tongue that you feel on your neck in strong, long licks, lapping up to the hard bone of your chin and tracing along the edge of your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pulls away, and smiles at you with his own fangs on full display as his thumb brushes along the flesh of your cheek.</p><p> </p><p>You’re startled and confused by his actions, and hate the way his eyes are sparkling in delight, but Oikawa doesn’t give you the chance to act disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>“Go,” he orders. “Get out of here. Soak yourself until there’s not a scent of human blood on you, and they won’t find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll clean this up.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t give you the chance to ask questions.</p><p> </p><p>You run. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://aoba-j.tumblr.com">@aoba-j</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>